An Old Friend
by Alice.C.Kirk
Summary: Conan reunites with and old friend from his past. Rated M for Language and Sexually explicit scenes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Conan does not belong to me he belongs to his respectful creator. However he is envisioned as the revamp of Conan. Not Arnie. Sorry my opinion still stands. Jason Momoa embodied the character better. Anyway he does not belong to me nor does his world. Not safe for work. Sexually explicit.

It almost seemed as if there was a riot going on in the tavern with the noise that emitted from it. The shouts from drunken men, laughter from whores, harlots, and slave women as well as the sloshing of beer and mead filled the space of the building. Slave girls were dancing on table and pleasuring men at will. In one corner a rather plump man, red in the face from too much beer, had two women with him, one on each side. The women grinned as they touched fondled and kissed the red faced fat man but it was common knowledge that most women who whored themselves out pleasured other people for a small payment. In another corner seemed to be a drinking contest between two broad shouldered bearded men with other smaller men and women surrounding them. The table was cluttered with tankards of the mead that had been consumed while the two men competing chugged even more. They would have a hangover in the morning. In another corner were a small group of people appearing to be conspiring about something or other. In the final corner, which happened to be the loudest out of the four, there was an arm wrestling match going on between a barbarian and what appeared to be a scrawny man; a rather burly barbarian with a scrawny man. The barbarian himself had golden tan flesh with long dark wavy brown locks that came just below his shoulder blades and a fierce look in his green eyes.

"More mead!" He bellowed. The table he sat at was crowded with both men and harlots, most of which who wore nothing to cover their breasts. Laughter erupted at a joke a man had told as an old woman brought over a tray of mead to the barbarian and his companions. As she bent down to set the tray on the table he grasped her by the shoulder planting a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek. What he didn't notice were two figures by the bar observing him.

"He the one Kurai?" A figures voice whispered to its companion.

"Yes Orion. He is the one." The figure responded to her partner as she watched the barbarian once again defeat his opponent.

"Whose next?" he turned to challenge another appearing rather drunk from all the mead. Kurai stepped forward her sapphire blue eyes, smeared with black kohl, locking with his green ones.

"I'll challenge you barbarian." She said disguising her voice to sound more like a youths. The scarf she wore around her nose, mouth and hair helped to disguise it. Upon this statement the barbarian burst with laughter as did his companions.

"A boy has come to challenge me." The barbarian bellowed. The laughter erupted around him and his friend but Kurai remained unfazed. She simply made her way to the vacant seat at the table and sat in it keeping her back straight and body tall. The advantage was on her side for she had been studying this barbarian and his tactics from the moment she set foot into the tavern. Her eyes were fierce, like a wolf's, and hardened into a glare at the barbarian as he sat across from her.

"I'll break you in half whelp. I'd suggest backing out now." He grinned at her as he placed his arm upon the table. She in turn placed hers on the table grasping his hand with hers. Kurai noticed the scar on his palm just by feeling it and was certain she had found the man she had been seeking.

"I am not a coward." She replied giving his hand a squeeze. He just grinned as the crowd began to silence themselves around the two. Orion took his place behind his friend gripping his staff, his stomach churning in fear that this man would defeat Kurai. No one had ever defeated the woman in an arm wrestling match no matter how big and burly her opponent was. The barbarian smirked at her but Kurai continued to glare at him in determination. Then the battle began. His muscles flexed as he used his strength to press her arm to the table. Kurai mimicked his movements but her expression was unwavering. Her taught biceps flexed as she pressed against his strength but not nearly as hard as she needed to, at least not yet. She would allow him to gain the upper hand for a moment before she would fight back. He grinned broadly nearly pressing her hand to the table however his grin faded as soon as he felt her hand surge back against his. Beneath her scarf Kurai smirked, easily overpowering the barbarian. As she did this he took a swig of mead before spitting it in her eyes. Kurai nearly lost her concentration as he did this but the woman was determined to beat him. When the barbarian realized that his little trick didn't work he fought back with every ounce of strength he possessed to try and beat her however his efforts were futile. For a few brief moments his hand barely hovered over the surface of the table as his opponent pressed hard against him until…

THUNK!

She had pressed his hand hard against the table holding it there a triumphant look in her eyes. He sat there stunned at being beaten. The shock of his defeat was so vast that the entire tavern went silent. Kurai let go of his hand pulled down her scarf to reveal her boyish looking face before summoning the old woman for a pint of mead, in which was promptly delivered. She held a smirk on her lips as she took a swig of the sweet mead before glancing to her defeated opponent.

"Now. What were you saying about breaking me in half?" She grinned chugging the mead before slamming the tankard onto the table. The barbarian couldn't speak to retort her statement. He was still in a state of shock upon being defeated. No one had ever defeated him before and now he was beaten by a whelp that looked as if he had barely seen thirteen winters. Kurai beckoned for a refill pulling a slave girl towards her. A lecherous grin appeared on Kurai's lips as the slave eased herself onto her lap. The slave woman began to kiss Kurai's exposed neck as Kurai smirked at Conan, her own hand stroking the slave's buttocks.

"Looks like this boy has bested you." She said before grasping the slave's chin between her fingers and kissing her in front of the barbarian. The slave whimpered against Kurai's lips and Kurai grasped her bare breast roughly. Orion stood in the background not amused at the irate expression on the barbarian's face. Kurai had beaten him and she was flaunting it. She then gently shoved the slave girl away , with a smirk before glancing to the displeased barbarian once more.

"Don't look at me like that. You couldn't have possibly known that this whelp as you called me had such strength." Her tone was mocking.

As she took another swig of mead she felt a fist connect with her face sending her to the ground. There was a sharp pain in her jaw as she rubbed it with a hand. She growled leaping to her feet before sending a kick to the Barbarian's face knocking him back against a crowd.

"No one mocks me." He growled regaining his footing.

"And no one punches me." She snarled advancing on him her hands aiming for his throat. He dodged grasping her wrist to twist it behind her back. Kurai growled as her elbow connected with his nose wrenching herself away from him before grabbing a tankard to smash it over his head. He thrust his fist to her face but she dodged giving him a good round house kick to the head. The barbarian fell to the ground stunned from the blow even as her booted foot pressed against his chest. She wiped away some blood dripping from her lip snarling like a wolf down at him. He growled glaring up at her reaching out to grab her foot but a blade was thrust in his face.

"Don't even think about it barbarian."

He growled up at her his eyes fixed upon hers.

"Who are you." He growled.

"I am no boy." She murmured before removing her face scarf that connected to the one around her head. She shook her curly brown tresses out then proceeded to remove the shirt wrapped around her torso. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar leather armor pattern on the woman as well as her embroiders leather bracers on taut forearms as well as prominent cleavage. She smirked down at him when she saw the realization dawn on his face.

"Hello Conan." She dropped the boy's voice. Not only was he shocked to see her but the entirety of the tavern was shocked to see she was a woman. All save for Orion.

"Kurai…" he breathed. She drew her sword away sheathing it by her side before leaning down to help him back to his feet. He grasped her hand as she helped him back to his feet but he staggered a bit leaning against her. She grunted a bit as he leaned against her his head just barely leaning on top of hers.

"Fuck…" He groaned.

"You've had quite a bit to drink. Let's get you upstairs."

"Bitch what are you doing here…"

Kurai rolled her eyes as she began to head up the stairs, supporting a drunken barbarian as she went. As he leaned against her he staggered a bit. Orion followed the two, a slave girl on his arm.

"I'll explain once I'm up to the rooms." She glanced back to Orion, who was flirting with the slave woman. "Orion…"

"Room two second floor." He replied his hand now trailing to the slave girl's ass.

"Yeah that's your room. Have fun with your slut." She murmured hoping for an escape from Orion's sexcapades.

"Room four second floor…" Conan groaned glaring a bit at her.

"Good we have much to discuss." She grinned at him.

"You're a bitch."

"I prefer the term bastard."

"You aren't a man."

"I live as one. I consider myself as such."

"Why live a lie?"

She was able to set him on the bed then shut the door locking it.

"So I won't be killed for what I am."

The alcohol either was having a vast effect on Conan or he had completely forgotten the nature of his old comrade.

"You won't be killed for being a woman."

"I'm not talking about my gender Conan."

Her sapphire eyes gave him a hardened look. He made a small oh with his lips in realization.

"Oh because you're a…"

She nodded pleased that he remembered she was a witch.

"Yep." She grinned at him. He glared up at her remembering sparring with her as a boy and how she'd always win.

"Bitch. Did you cheat down there in the bar?"

She just chortled at him.

"Heavens no. You were inebriated. Men tend to get sloppy when they are drunk."

"You really are a bitch." He growled.

"Oh come on Conan. I had to get you up here somehow. Approaching you and saying hey I want you to fuck me isn't my way of doing things."

He snorted.

"Gotta make things complicated don't you."

"You love it." She purred leaning over him a bit. Immediately his eyes were drawn to the prominent cleavage somewhat thrust in his face. She took his chin in her hand to tilt his head upwards so he could lock his gaze with hers.

"I'm up here." Her tone became softer more womanly. Kurai usually didn't soften up or become more feminine unless she wanted sex or wanted the embrace of a man or woman around her. There was only one time he had seen her so feminine. It was only a few years after they had witness the destruction of their village. They were staying in a city by the shore in order to regroup after a failed raid on a pirate ship. It was only then that he had seen her so feminine. He hadn't known she had breasts or was so rounded until they were at least sixteen. She always hid her womanly beauty under layers of linen and leather to fool men around them. It was at the city that finally understood the meaning of intimacy. Their coupling was awkward and painful at first but once the two of them got the hang of it, it turned out to be somewhat pleasurable. Conan took a deep breath at the lustful expression in her eyes seeing exactly what she craved.

"Indeed you are." He grinned at her before she pulled him into a kiss hard enough to bruise. He groaned into her mouth kissing her back enjoying how rough she was. Even as a child she was rough. Not much had changed about her since he last saw her. He began to pluck at the strings on her leather armor eager to gaze upon her beautiful assets. She pushed him away finding his fumbling hands on her armor an annoyance so she stood up removing her vest, her frayed leather belt, as well as the leather and linen underneath the garments. Her bracers came off as did her boots revealing old scars from long ago. She tossed the rest of her clothes aside before straightening up and placing her hands on her rounded hips, a smirk on her face. Conan's mouth watered at the sight of her in all of her naked glory; her taut muscles prominent on her golden fair skin.

"Your curves have matured…"

"Is that your clever way of saying I've gotten fat?"

"Not with that body. Your muscles are more defined than any woman's I have seen."

She preened under his attention.

"Yeah well I've had a barbarian to help me hone these muscles. At least before I was captured."

"We'll speak of that later. I need you woman."

"Been too long since a woman's shared your bed eh?" She smirked.

"Too long." He muttered.

"Then get undressed so you can enjoy the comforts of a woman once more."

He immediately obliged as Kurai ran her fingers through her hair before sliding a hand down to the forest of curls between her legs to stroke herself. She let out a small moan biting her lip with a playful grin on her face. Her other hand occupied itself by playing with a breast flicking at the silver ring in her nipple. Once he was undressed his eyes flickered up to her grinning.

"Woman. Come here." He grunted.

Kurai obliged as she pounced on the man like a panther kissing him once she was on top of him. He groaned his hand immediately gripping onto her curved ass cheeks urging her towards his erection. She fought his urges to tease him as she tangled her fingers through his long locks wrenching his head back so she could kiss and bite at the toned neck.

"Woman…" He groaned.

She bit down on his neck fiercely sucking hard while one hand gripped his wrist removing it from her ass so she could lace their fingers together. His other hand amused itself by sliding between her legs roughly penetrating her folds with two fingers. She leaned her head gasping in pleasure. In response he leaned up taking a breast into his mouth tugging at her nipple ring with his teeth. Kurai bit her lip as he let go and she pushed him down beginning to rock her hips with the thrusts of his fingers.

"This is what you get for teasing me woman." He leaned up again teasing her neck with kisses and bites causing her to groan.

"Bastard."

"You love it woman." He replied kissing her and removed his fingers. As she kissed him back she lowered herself onto his hard length groaning into his mouth as he penetrated her moist sex. He pulled away, his hands gripping her ass so he could thrust up into her. He even set a brutal pace for them. Kurai straightened up a bit, but she gripped his hair, pulling him up with her, a grin on her lips before kissing him again riding her lover hard. He grunted in her mouth as she rode him like a horse. There was always something about Kurai he loved. How rough she was with him. He never needed to be careful around her and he didn't intend to be careful as they fucked. Kurai never cared how rough he was with her because she knew she could handle it. She gasped as he thrust hard up into her a few times but he groaned as she grinded against him a few times in return. He felt his orgasm build as she took the pace to a new level. She pressed him down against the bed grinding against his hips hard so she could feel how deeply he penetrated her. He relished every single second of it and thrust into her even more viciously as his orgasm neared its peak. Kurai could feel him draw close to completion. She sensed her own near as well and once she hit her peak she slammed her hips down against his, tossing her head back, thrusting out her breasts, and gripped his knees as her womanhood tightened around him. White flashed before her eyes as she hit orgasm.

"Kurai!" He groaned in ecstasy.

Her name on his lips. There was no sweeter sound than hearing her name moaned from Conan's lips as he hit his peak. He thrust up into her, fingers digging into her hips spilling his seed into her before going limp beneath her. She released a soft sigh sliding off of her lover, sliding a hand onto his chest with her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her lithe waist, stroking it softly with calloused fingers.

"Damn woman…"

"I know. I'm amazing."

He laughed at this.

"You always were."

"You were fantastic though." She congratulated, gazing up at him, looking more feminine even with the harsh kohl outlining her eyes. He enjoyed the compliment as much as the attention her fingers were giving his chest.

"Really you were. Better than I've ever had."

"Thanks." He replied shifting so he could kiss her. She grinned leaning up to kiss him back her hand sliding up to his cheek stroking it with her thumb but he pulled away.

"You won't leave me this time." He didn't ask.

"Not if I can help it."

His arms pulled his friend close remembering how pirates had captured her as a whore for their ship. He wasn't about to let it happen again. She nestled against him kissing his firm chest.

"I promised you I would go where you would." She muttered.

"I know. You're all I have left of home."

His thumb stroked her cheek and she nodded taking his hand and pressing a kiss to his scarred palm.

"And I'm not about to leave. I promise you Conan."

He pressed a kiss to her hair hugging her close to him.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

They had retired to the ship with more information about Khalar; at least as much as they were going to get from the fat bastard. Once below deck Conan slumped in one of the hammock with a groan. Kurai busied herself with looking for rope and some cloth.

"That was a brilliant idea having him swallow the key to their shackles. Served him right for being an ass." She muttered as she found some lengths of rope before bringing it over to him setting it down by a crate. He grinned a bit stretching slightly.

"I know. I have my moments."

She laughed a bit.

"Well you've always been clever Conan." She smirked before leaning over him to kiss him. He grinned kissing her back sliding a hand to her cheek. A grin crossed her luscious lips as she drew away.

"Get up and strip. I'm going to have fun with you." Her tone was very sultry. He raised a brow smirking.

"Oh and what do you propose to do to me?" He inquired.

"Nothing if you don't get up to strip." She purred. A groan left Conan's lips feeling heat stir within his loins at her tone. Kurai was a sultry woman when she wanted to be. She would have been good enough to run a brothel if she wished to but that was not her desires. The woman was too free spirited to stay put. Much like himself. She licked her lips with a grin as she began to remove her armor to give him an incentive to do her bidding. Once her breasts were exposed, Conan slid out of the hammock to strip down to nothing as well. As soon as he was naked Kurai approached him sliding the rest of her clothes off and pulled him into a kiss her fingers fisting into his hair. He groaned as his member hardened against her belly. She could even feel the heat radiating from his loins then pulled away abandoning him briefly for the rope. Green eyes followed her shapely behind, his mouth watering when she bent over to pick up the rope and show off the hidden valley between her long toned legs. Her ass wiggled slightly teasing him. He wanted her, badly but as he approached her to thrust his length into her sex she spun around capturing his wrists within a length of rope coiling it around them securely.

"Bitch." He growled with a smirk. He was easily silenced when her lips covered his as she tied off the rope.

"I love you too Conan." She grinned leading him to stand beneath a beam. Obediently he followed her like a loyal hound trailing behind its master, eagerly anticipating to see what his she-devil had in store for him. Once again Kurai abandoned him briefly picking up another coil of rope before returning and carelessly tossing it over the beam. She tied one end to the ropes around his wrists firmly before tugging on the rope roughly, instantaneously drawing his arms above his head. She licked her lips as her blue eyes ogled his muscled torso.

"You look so pretty stretched like that." She purred tying off the end of the rope to one of the other beams before waltzing up to him. She let her fingers trail down his chest and torso pausing just above the hair around his manhood. Conan shivered beneath her touch emitting a low groan as his member ached in need.

"You're gonna kill me…" He whimpered slightly. She simply grinned pressing her lips to his neck biting it experimentally. He gritted his teeth hissing as she did this.

"Be patient my love." She breathed in his ear. "You'll enjoy what I have in store for you."

He groaned again glaring at her at the loss of touch. Before he knew it his world went dark as Kurai pulled a scarf around his eyes.

"Woman."

"Shhh. Just feel." She whispered nipping the shell of his ear as her hands trailed down his sides. Her touch was feather like, gentle, and arousing. The touch stirred sensations in Conan that no woman could bring. The man had many women in his lifetime but Kurai was the only one to have such an effect on him. Not because she was a witch but because he never knew what to expect with her. A groan emitted from his lips as her fingers pinched at his nipple, as her nails scraped down his abdomen around to his back, up his spine and to his shoulders.

"Kurai…"

She nipped his ear before leaving to retrieve a knife hidden in her boot. When she returned she gently scraped the blade down his neck, pressing hard enough for him to feel it yet not hard enough to cut him. A hiss came from his lips as he felt the knife slowly scrape against his skin. His breathing became labored as she scraped the knife up and down his flesh slowly, teasingly. There wasn't a single area the blade didn't touch. She started at his neck and shoulders before lightly tracing the tip of her knife down his spine continuing to scrape it against the taut flesh of each buttock. Slowly she traced and scraped circles on his muscled buttocks then proceeded to trace the muscles of his legs with her blade. Conan began to tremble as her blade traced against his feet and toes. She repeated the process on his other leg before coming round his his front tracing the blade along the curve of his hip as well as his abdomen. He groaned as her fingers now followed the blade. Beads of sweat began to roll down his spine and forehead as he held back the urge to come. Her ministrations had aroused him to the point where it was painful. He then expected for her to trace his chest and nipples with it but was pleasantly surprised when he felt her lips begin to kiss and nip at his flesh starting at his collarbone. Her hand trailed up to the scarf around his eyes slowly removing it and tossing it to the side. Green eyes gazed upon the brunette with want. Her flesh brushed against his aching length on purpose. Kurai could be a tease when she wished to be and she was nearly killing him with the attention she lavished upon his skin. He soon felt her lips descend down his chest nipping at the hard nubs of flesh on his chest before sucking on the subtle curves of his muscles. There were marks where she sucked. Kurai trailed kisses down the center of his abdomen down to his left hip bone before kissing and sucking upon it while her other hand slid up his inner thigh gripping his testicles lightly. This action released a low groan from his throat. He tiled his head downward to glance at her his eyes begging as she stroked his balls.

"Kurai….please…" He pleaded.

She smiled against his hip kissing it lightly before drawing away briefly to look up at him. The sight she presented was almost enough for him to come even if his arousal was painful. She was on her knees legs spread apart and blue eyes gazing up at him with love and lust. Her lips spread into a grin before the parted to slip them around his length. He gasped wanting nothing more than to reach down and grip her hair. The rope strained as he tugged on it slightly.

"Woman..." He breathed. Her hands gripped his hips to keep him stable as she drew his length into her mouth before pulling away. A couple of times she relaxed her throat to pull his cock in further to her mouth. More sweat began to roll down his tanned flesh as his breathing became even more labored. They both knew what was coming next. Kurai grinned around his length increasing her pace and even deep throated him more.

"Ah! Kurai!" he called out thrusting hard into her mouth spilling his come down her throat. After a moment she pulled away swallowing his seed and licked her lips grinning up at him before rising to her feet.

"You've been such a good sport Conan." She whispered kissing him hard so he could taste himself on her lips. He groaned into her mouth before pulling away.

"Untie me…please…" He groaned. She smirked before walking to grab the knife she had dropped before cutting him free from his bonds. He wasted no time in sliding one muscled arm around her, his hand at her buttock while the other gripped her curly tresses drawing her head to the side so he could enclose his mouth around her neck. He grunted sucking at her neck hard causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"Conan…"

"You had your fun. Now I'm going to have mine." He growled in her ear. She trembled in his arms as he kissed her hard enough to bruise. She gripped his hair with a moan before he picked her up roughly and dumped her upon the crates her back pressed against them. He gave her no warning as he entered her roughly immediately beginning a brutal pace. Kurai arched into him her legs wrapping around his torso to pull him deeper into her.

"Ah Conan! Yes!" She cried as he continued to grind into her. Calloused hands gripped her hips forcibly as his slapped against hers. He grunted leaning down to bite down on her shoulder hard as he penetrated deeply into her repeatedly. All of a sudden a wave of ecstasy crashed over Kurai as she hit her climax. Her muscled tensed around him as she gripped her lover close to her body.

"Conan!" She creamed as she came. Moments later he buried himself into her sex her named moaned lowly on his lips. Soon after, he withdrew, collapsing next to her pulling her sweaty frame close to him. Her hand slid onto his as she panted hard.

"Mmmm love…" She breathed. He kissed her shoulder tenderly before nuzzling her hair.

"You are a little minx you know that?" He whispered. She grinned.

"I know." She replied but shifted to face him. She allowed her fingers to trace his lips and cheek lightly. "But you know I love you."

He grinned at this kissing her lightly on her lips.

"I love you too." He replied.


End file.
